In a current display panel, as a common pixel design, three sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel, as shown in FIG. 1) or four sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel) constitute one pixel for display, and physical resolution is the visual resolution.
If pixel per inch (PPI) of a display panel is small, a user would obviously feel a granular sensation (i.e., edges of a displayed image are not smooth, but serrated) when watching a display screen. With users' increasing demand on viewing experience of the display screen, the PPI of the display panel needs to be increased. An increase in PPI of the display panel may add difficulty to a manufacturing process of the display panel.
It has become an urgent technical problem in the field how to reduce the granular sensation of the display panel to achieve a display effect of a display panel with higher resolution in the same size, without adding difficulty to the manufacturing process (i.e., without increasing PPI).